


not your sugar baby

by tothemoonjun



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Car Sex, Daddy Kink, Light Angst, Like super light, M/M, Smut, With happy ending, as subtle theme, or trying lol, protective!wonwoo, sugar baby!junhui, sugar daddy!wonwoo, tiny!junhui, wonwoo is older than junhui in this fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 05:25:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17677238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tothemoonjun/pseuds/tothemoonjun
Summary: junhui is wonwoo's good boy





	not your sugar baby

**Author's Note:**

> hiiii~   
> i already posted this on my twitter but feeling like to post it here again because it feels like the right thing to do? lol okay i'm just gonna warn you that it's my first attempt at writing smut so please bear with it hehe. 
> 
> also, please note that wonwoo is older than junhui here for the sake of sugar daddy thingy.
> 
> i hope you would enjoy it!

he should've seen this coming but to spot the tall and lean figure in front of his class still make junhui's heart pounding like crazy. he's not too sure what exactly is the cause, it could be from the surprise visit or the dark haired man in general.

the said man's lips are tugging upwards in delight as he saw junhui approaching. "hey, beautiful," he said as he softly caresses junhui's cheeks. the latter turns his head away to avoid further contact. it's not at all because he dislikes it. to be honest, junhui thinks he liked it a bit too much. in regular days, he probably would lean to the touch and ask for more.

but lately, there has been something bothering him. and perhaps it played a big part on why he has been refusing to meet the older man or replying to his texts. the fact that this particular man is jeon wonwoo, the popular writer, is the other reason why junhui broke the touch he has been longed for quiet some times. 

"not here, mr. jeon. there's too many eyes on us," junhui said softly, his eyes darting to every corner of the hall but wonwoo. the man chuckled fondly despite junhui's sour mood before he guides junhui into his car. an arm protectively draped over the younger man's shoulder.

the first time junhui met wonwoo, neither of them had expect things to turn out this way. the writer has a reputation to be cold and arrogant despite his spectacular works which junhui greatly admire since his teenage years. so when the literature student emailed the writer to ask about things regarding the essay he had been writing, he wasn’t at all prepared for an invitation to meet one on one with his idol.

it's true that junhui always come to wonwoo’s book sign event like the avid fan he is, but this and that are two different things all together. 

their first meeting spent talking about materials for junhui’s essays and another invitation to meet for lunch. their first lunch together spent on getting to know each other, or more questioning from wonwoo and answering in junhui’s part: his like and dislike, his family, dream job, and another promised meeting at wonwoo's house. they grew closer and closer then wonwoo started to call junhui every night to the student’s own delight, asking junhui to quit his job when he found out junhui didn't get enough sleep because of it and somehow successfully coaxing junhui to accept money from him. it's all mainly for his studies, but sometimes junhui would found box with expensive gifts or an envelope of money in his bag after spending time with wonwoo. 

he used to feel grateful, if not bewildered, for the development of their relationship. but after some times spend on thinking and thinking. he isn't sure anymore. 

"why don't you answer my calls and texts?" wonwoo asked softly, snapping junhui back to reality.

"sorry. school has been busy," junhui answered, looking down to his lap while playing with his fingers. wonwoo knows it is a habit he does whenever he's nervous. the writer reach out to intertwines his fingers and junhui's, hoping it'd ease the younger. "don't lie to me, baby."

junhui shudders at the pet name. it's one of his favorite, especially when it slides from wonwoo's mouth. it reminded him of nights they were together in wonwoo's bed. he remembered the last time, how wonwoo hovered over him with so much lust and need until his eyes got impossibly dark. it was almost a month ago. 

"i miss you," wonwoo whispered to his ear. the lips brushing junhui's ear slightly, making him shivers. he hates it that wonwoo can easily affect him even with the smallest touch. he hates it more that he misses wonwoo so much.

"will you be a good boy and tell daddy what happen?" junhui whimpered and sink further to the seat. wonwoo took advantage of junhui’s distraction to kiss him hungrily. there's an urgency in the way wonwoo touch him, much stronger than usual.

the older took junhui's face with his two palms. junhui, much to his own disappointment, kissing back with almost an equal need. he willingly open up for wonwoo's tongue and whines when wonwoo broke the kiss to put his lips back over junhui's right ear.

"move to the back seat, now." 

his deep and commanding voice is one junhui can never deny. he quickly threw his long body to the back seat and wonwoo follow after.

the older took no time to pin him against the passenger door, once again kissing junhui like he was devouring his first meal after centuries of starvation. he moves from lips to jaw, neck to collarbone. sucking, biting like animal.  
"ahh- m- mr-," junhui moans, "w- wait- ahhh." wonwoo threw a quick look at junhui's face. assessing the messy boy in his arm. ''don't call me with such a distant name," he ordered while he slides junhui's oversized sweater up, high enough to expose his chest, and teasing the perked up nipples.  
"s- sorry d- da- hngggg," junhui screamed. he reached for wonwoo's hair and tug on it slightly. it only encourage and turn wonwoo on even more. 

"it's been along time, isn't it, sweetheart?" wonwoo coos, "don't you miss me?"

junhui slides down, almost fully laying down on the seat now. his nails digging into wonwoo's arm as he being teased with wonwoo's hand on all the right spots. wonwoo knows him so well.

"yes," junhui breathed between his hiccups, "m- miss you so much d- daddy! want- want you to touch me, m- more." 

"mhm," wonwoo hummed, his mouth back to junhui's. rewarding him after a sweet high pithed moan, "how do you nicely ask for it?"

"p- please," junhui started, feeling wonwoo faintly brushing his hard cock over the unwanted fabric, "touch me daddy. " 

"so needy," he unzips junhui's jeans and slide it down halfway just enough to expose a nice leaking cock. wonwoo lick his lips at the sight. it's been a long time since he had seen anything as pretty, of course if he didn't count for the owner's face. 

he'd have to admit he is as in hurry as junhui. but what fun does it make if he grant junhui's needs this fast? who knows whenelse this chance will happen again? the kid would might as well ask for a breakup after this considering how insistent he is to avoid him. the thought made wonwoo's chest ache but he'd deal with it later. 

"touch you? but you've been a bad boy these days, junnie." the tone in wonwoo's voice made junhui scream sweetly. in another state they both would be afraid someone might hear them but right now, they only know one another and wonwoo wants to hear more of junhui's voice.

"i'm... i'm a good boy. your good, good boy." "ignoring my calls and now asking for a dick, does that sounds like a good boy to you?" he teases.

wonwoo pulls junhui by the legs so the boy's back is fully rested on the seat. his long feet dangling on wonwoo's shoulders. then he started to plant soft kisses on junhui's tights, he lick his stomach and play with his balls. anything but the wet cock. junhui is whimpering, moaning, and pleading underneath him. wonwoo enjoyed the sight of his favorite boy being so messy with tangled hair and bruised red lips.

when a tear finally rolled off junhui's eyes, wonwoo gladly lick it off. one, two. he sucked one drop that fall on junhui's mouth and turn it into a deep kiss when junhui submitted to him and fully open his mouth to let wonwoo in.

"w- want," junhui whisper between their kisses, "mi- miss you so much." 

"you know i always give you what you want right baby?" and junhui nodded eagerly, "but i cant spoil you forever, you might have to do something to get what you want."

junhui twisting himself, seeking friction into wonwoo's thighs. the touch made wonwoo's hard cock twitching, but he had to endure. ''i- i will do anything."

wonwoo brushed junhui's hair off his forehead and peck it. "stay. with me. don't ever go," he said almost pleading. they locked eyes for a brief moment, no touching beside junhui's legs on wonwoo' s shoulder and the younger gripping on the other's lower arms at his sides.

"wonwoo... " the call followed by a cry. the tears were different from the ones before. it filled with too much sadness that it's tormenting wonwoo. ''can we talk... about this... l- later?"

and wonwoo knew this really is their last time. he wanted confirmation but he can't pressure junhui further, he doesn't want to make him cry if it isn't from pleasure. if junhui doesn't want him anymore, then he can't do a thing. all he can do now is to cherish the times they spent together. up to the very last. 

"okay," he nodded quietly, swallowing his own tears at the thought not seeing this face again. not touching this skin again. not hearing this voice again.

with a weight on his chest, wonwoo proceed to lean to the front seat to take the lube from the dashboard. junhui let out a whimper when they cock brushing and it made wonwoo smile a little. one, two, three fingers inserted into junhui's hole and wonwoo kiss him to swallow his moans. he knew he has always been the annoyingly over protective one, but today, in their last moment, wonwoo wants to devour all of junhui. 

"baby, you're so sweet for me," he coos, "so tight, taking my fingers so eagerly. satisfied with just my fingers, hm?"

"n- no!" junhui yelled, "you... inside. i want."

wonwoo tweak junhui's left nipple as he bite the other. junhui jolt both from surprise and pain, his back arching as a soft gasp leave his lips. ''haven't you learn enough how to ask properly?"

"please," he trembled, eyes watering and he close them to let it flow down. silently knowing how his sex tears excite wonwoo. and he get the confirmation again when he open his eyes to stare up at the man he adores so much. wonwoo's eyes darken.

they stare down at his tears, ''tell me what do you want inside." 

"yo- your cock, please put it inside me." 

wonwoo nodded. he slip his fingers off junhui. the sudden emptiness made him whines and cries even harder but wonwoo shush him and quickly push his hard cock in.

junhui screams his name so loud for the world to hear. wonwoo is sure people would take weird glances at his car by now if they happen to pass by. but thankfully he parked his car on the farthest secluded corner of the lot.

he take a firm grip on junhui's tiny waist as he started to search for his sweet spot, pushing and pulling inside him. junhui is a moaning mess, his voice is the loveliest wonwoo ever heard. the younger held out his hands and wonwoo took the cue to lean closer.

the boy place a hand to wonwoo's nape and pull him in for a kiss. 

the older try to maintain his focus on both kissing and fucking his favorite hole. he smiled into the kiss when he hit the spot and feel the other gasps in pleasure.

"i- i'm gonna c- cum," junhui announced with short breaths, "c- can i, daddy?" 

"anything for you baby," wonwoo squeezes his waist, "cum prettily for me."

and so he did. the student scream wonwoo's name while white sweet cum spilled on his own stomach. for a moment wonwoo forgot what awaited him after this pleasure. just like a fool, he bit junhui's ear lobe and smile against it. feeling nothing but delight as he spill his own seed inside of junhui. 

\---

wonwoo has been fully dressed when he set junhui on his lap. the younger still refused to look at him in the eyes. "sorry i forgot to buy tissues," wonwoo said breaking the silent. junhui didn't mutter a thing but a whimper when wonwoo lick the cum on his exposed chest. a little while ago, the writer had lick the cum on his stomach and thighs clean. them doing this method for cleaning is really worrisome. junhui is afraid his cock would betray him and get hard again.

"you can tell me now." 

a sigh, "i... don't want to do this again." 

wonwoo nodded, he's been expecting this so much. he even had scenarios on his head. they said visualization can be a good practice but it seem not to work on wonwoo current situation, he still feel like crying. 

"wh- can you tell me the reason?" 

"i- it's silly." 

"it's nothing silly if it made you want to leave me, kitten." with a squeeze on the waist, junhui heave another sigh. "i just- i know i don't have the right to feel this way about you but i do. i like you a lot and i want to spend as much time as i have with you. i want you to touch me and you are always so willing that it hurts. i know i shouldn't let feeling get involved but i can't help it. being with you hurt me so much. i- i know i'm being greedy and i am in no place to but i don't want to be just a toy to you. i- i want more than that, i'm so sorry." 

"okay then let's end this." wonwoo's deep voice sounds steady and firm. the words rolled off his mouth so smoothly that junhui feel so hurt even when he had knew the guy would let him go easy. he is nobody anyway.

junhui was about to move out from wonwoo's lap when the grip on his waist getting tightened. "let's end this meaningless relationship and start a new one," the older offer with determination in his eyes, "i'm sorry if i hadn't make it clear to you but i love you junnie. you are never just a toy to me. you are my everything and i don't think i can be without you. stay, i promise i'll be so good to you. i’ll do better." 

junhui didn't realize he's crying until wonwoo wiped the tears with his thumb. "y- you love me?" 

the man being asked chuckled, "sorry i never told you before." 

"but how? why?"

"have you met yourself, sweetheart? it's impossible not to love someone like you." 

junhui blushed so hard he needs to hide his face in wonwoo's shoulder. "but you always pay me afterwards as if i am some worker."

"ahh, do they made you feel uncomfortable?" wonwoo felt junhui nodded in his shoulder, "sorry, baby. i just want to take care of you. i had money i don't know how to spend and it made me happy to give you presents."

"it made me feel bad because i can't give you anything in return," junhui protests. 

wonwoo pulled the boy out of his shoulder to take a good look at his red yet still beautiful eyes, "hey. being with you is the best gift i could ever had. i don't want anything else."

junhui smiles, ''okay but at least let me work at the cafe again." 

"no way!" wonwoo eyes shot wide at the thought, "that cafe literally have enough species who went there just to check you out!"

junhui pouts and slowly tried to pry himself away from wonwoo grasp when the older hold him still. "fine! but you move in with me this weekend and i get to drive you on and off campus and work."

"what? i'm not a kid, wonwoo, i'm 23!" 

"that's right, but you're still my baby."

an apparent shade of red creeping back up to junhui's cheeks, making wonwoo smiles fondly. "okay," junhui said quietly as he burrows his face into the crook of wonwoo's neck. still with a smile plastered, wonwoo plant a kiss to junhui's crown, "that's daddy's good boy."

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading until the end! please let me know what you think about it ><


End file.
